Personal Slave
by ChocolateismySoul
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke is the son of the head of the Uchiha clan, he stumbles upon one of the castle slaves bathing in the middle of nowhere and healing his dog. She had weird healing powers, it made him curious. And that's how he found his new toy and blood bank. Follow Sakura as she slowly falls in love with her master. SasuSaku. Little Angst and Humor. ;) Rated M for sexiness
1. INTRO

**I just had this random idea pop up in my head, so naturally I wrote it down, and now it's going up on . YAY!**

**Okay, I know I should be finishing off my other stories but I'll get to it. Somedaymaybeprobablynot.**

* * *

><p><strong>7 years old<strong>

_-Listen, Sakura-chan._

_-Yes, mommy?_

_-Baby, do you know why everyone in the Haruno Clan has pink hair? And why the Uchihas and Harunos are arch enemies?_

_-Hmm…beacausssee, they're mean!_

_-Hahaha! Wrong. The pink hair signifies our magic abilities to heal and use sorcery, just like the Uchihas, except, the Uchihas are immortal._

_-Huh?_

_-It means they don't age and die. They can only die if they are killed. Uchihas are all born as different creatures, elfs, gods, demons, vampires, sorcerers, and the list goes on._

_-Why do they hate us?_

_-Well, a long time ago both clans made this…pact I guess you could call it. The only power the Uchihas do not possess is to heal, something we have, and they needed in order to survive and take over Fire Country, in return they would send us soldiers to protect us from enemy attacks. But, eventually, started losing trust in each other, an started accusing each other of things, first: they accused us of killing their, at the time, leader who had a disease with no cure. Then we accused them of sending soldiers to spy on us._

_-Mommy, that's boring…_

_-Well, you need to know of the history of you clan._

_-But we are going to talk about this next week in school._

_-Exactly, but they don't tell you the whole story._

_-Okay then what happened then._

_-Both leaders from both sides hated each other. The Uchihas and Harunos went on full out war, we lost. They didn't kill all of us, but our clans most skilled men and women were killed so we would not attack them again, then we were moved to the side of the country, eventually many of our enemies attacked us once they found out about the lost battle. Now there's only about fifty Harunos left in the world. _

_-I know that mommy. Can I go play now?_

* * *

><p>Now, 22 years old, she reflected on that same conversation again, and again. When she had turned 15, her whole village was burned down, by some bandits, and along with the village her whole clan perished as well, then she was taken in as a slave at the Uchiha castle. Her job was to clean the prison cells. It was rather disgusting, she went and cleaned prison cells all day long, they smelled musky and of rotting flesh, it took all her power not to throw up everywhere.<p>

Not to mention she had to wear a black wig all the time to conceal her pink hair.

She was a slave and did whatever she was told or else they would just throw her out or kill her, maybe feed her to some hungry vampire or pet. Sakura Haruno, at the age of 22, had lived a gruesome life, seeing death and fear all the time, she was rather short compared to most, standing at 5'2 with a lithe, slim body with the perfect curves, if not a little too skinny, but that was because finding food was always hard, slaves were fed some bread water and maybe some porridge, all the slaves would fight to get as much as possible for the day, Sakura usually waited until everyone was gone to eat what little was left. Same thing with getting cleaned, she waited until night time, when everyone was sleeping to sneak out, there was a small hot spring not far from the castle where she would take time to relax, it was her only sanctuary.

The slaves were handled terribly, they would get hit or even killed for amusement.

She did her best to heal people when nobody could see, but she almost never had that chance.

Living life as a slave, was brutal, but it could be worse.

"Get back to work, bitch!" A sudden force hit her straight in the stomach, causing her to hunch over in pain, groaning. "Pathetic. Get to work, ugly bitch." It was the head maid. She was usually inside the castle firing orders at all the maids. She walked away with a huff.

Truth to be told, Sakura wanted to be a maid, working in the castle, they got clean clothes, and a room to themselves, it would be a dream, but the best job would be to be a Personal Maid to one of the handsome Uchiha men, most female slaves dreamed of being with one of the leaders' sons, Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura had to admit, she had seen both of them, Itachi, bring the older of the two, was tall and muscular, with a face full of wisdom, he was very kind and loved his brother dearly, he was sorcerer and it also rumored he had an illness but no one was sure. Sasuke on the other hand, was also very tall and with the perfect amount of muscle, he was every girls dream, he was the epitome of "Tall, Dark and Handsome", he always had this dark aura around him, his eyes were either ice cold or just void of emotion, he only every smiled when he was with Naruto or his dog, Nova. Sasuke was a vampire turned demon by Orochimaru, but he still drank human blood and sealed away his demon side, the proof was in the form of a tattoo on his neck. He only drank blood from his Personal Maids, and he usually ended up killing them after he got bored with them or they just ran away, not being able to handle how he treated them. Each month all the female slaves and maids would line up and Sasuke would choose one to be his new maid.

She sighed, looking up at the dirty ceiling, she was finished with the second cell, 10 more to go, before she could go take a bath.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? I know I suck<strong>

**Review plzz review**


	2. Chapter One

**OMG, I can't believe people actually reviewed the first chapter! I almost cried, happiest moment of my month!**

**Guest: It's coming!**

**Bad Ass Female Fighter: Thank you!**

**BRSxANE: I wasn't sure about the parts where I describe stuff, not good at it I guess…hehe…**

**Guest: I'll make the next chapter a lot longer **

* * *

><p>She sighed, her muscles were aching and sore, all she wanted to do at this point was to take a relaxing bath and sleep. And that was exactly what she was gonna do. Standing up slowly, all the other slaves were eating, or sleeping, sneaking out wouldn't be a problem, Sakura blew an annoying strand of black hair from her face, reminding herself that she would soon be able to take off the annoying wig. She walked past the guards, just like she did almost everyday.<p>

"Good evening." She said, smiled and bowed politely. The guards grunted in response, while she continued her way in to the forest. There was a small path formed on the ground from her constantly walking to and from the small hot spring. After walking for about 20 minutes, she finally reached her destination, the area was secluded and no one would see her since some bushes were surrounding the hot spring in a semi circle, the moon was shining brightly tonight so she didn't need a torch with her to be able to see where she was walking.

Sakura stretched, and quickly took off her clothes, the cold night air was giving her goosebumps, she folded her dirty dress and underwear neatly and put them on the rocks around the hot spring and slipped inside the water careful not to make any loud noises, a wild animal might just attack her. The water was scorching hot, a soft moan escaped her mouth as she sunk down deeper in the water. All the slaves had been worked to death – some literally— the arrival of the younger son, Sasuke Uchiha, was nearing, the castle had to be spotless and the gardens had to be taken care of. The Uchihas had taken over Fire Country completely 7 years ago by killing the current king, that made Fugaku Uchiha the new king, being the leader of the Uchihas and all. It was for the best, the Fire Country hadn't lost a single battle against anyone, and it was all thanks to king Fugaku.

The Kings oldest son was 28 years old, his wife was the daughter of the leader of the Inuzuka clan, Hana. Sakura, had heard on more than a few occasions about all the good deeds Itachi did, although it was rumored he was a member of a one of the biggest criminal organizations of the era, the Akatsuki.

The younger son, was only a year older than Sakura herself— The sound of rustling bushes awoke her dazed senses, she turned around only to come face to face with a huge dog, she could probably ride on its back. It had pure white fur and it's beady black eyes bore into her own jade eyes, she gaped at its size until it whimpered and fell to the ground, another whimper broke from the poor creature caused her to jump into action. She stood up and tried not to think of her naked state, the water only reached up to her waist. Sakura ran a hand through its soft fur, trying to find any signs of injuries.

"Hold still, okay?" She spoke softly so it wouldn't get scared, she put her hands out on its body and watched her hands glow a aquamarine blue color, she ran her hand all over its body to find any type of injury on its body that would cause it to collapse. It was a female dog she found out, her stomach seemed to have a big gash across, she wasn't bleeding much but if she strained herself a little more, she could bleed out and die of blood loss. Once she found the injury she concentrated on healing it, she felt every muscle and tissue come together and the skin seal up, it would certainly leave a scar but at least she would live.

Sakura giggled at the canines confused expression, she was probably wondering why the pain suddenly had subsided, she couldn't help but think that the dog looked adorable.

* * *

><p>High up in a tree, right above Sakura sat none other than the young prince Sasuke, watching the scene unfold between his pet and one of the castles slaves. She had healed his dog, was it sorcery? If that was the case why would a sorcerer be a slave? She couldn't be a Uchiha, or a sorcerer, her chakra levels were too low. Also, the art of healing with chakra was a power adapted by the women of the Haruno clan, but all Harunos had pink hair and this woman had short black hair, but there was still something mesmerizing about her, her skin was flawless and smooth, she didn't look like a slave at all. There was always the possibility that she was a spy.<p>

'Interesting…' he thought. He could just assign her as his new personal slave and force the answers out of her. His current personal slave was too willing to be bedded by the handsome prince, he had used her body and there was not much to her personality, she was too loud and obnoxious. Not feminine at all.

He could just kill her of course, before fucking her one last time though. Sasuke smirked at the dark thoughts of new ways to torture his bitchy maid.

He looked down again, only to see Nova (his dog) run off in the direction of the castle. He followed the canine, not wanting her to get hurt again, he threw one last glance over at the slave that turned around with a small smile on her features.

* * *

><p>A few minutes after the dog ran away, she stretched, healing always made her sleepy, she ran a hand through her hair on to have her hair stop at her shoulders making her panic, did her wig fall off when she was sleeping and someone cut off her real long hair, then she remembered she hadn't taken off her black wig yet and almost slapped herself. She grabbed the edges of the wig and pulled it off carefully not to ruin it, slaves didn't receive payment, they were told to "…be happy you get a roof over your head and food in your bellies", only the maids got money, but most of them lived in the nearby villages and walked all the way to the castle early in the morning. Ah, how she wished she could wear one of those pretty western dresses that the maids wore, only the Queen wore traditional Japanese kimonos.<p>

Her natural hair was way too long and rosy pink, she hadn't cut her hair since she was brought to the castle to work as a slave, that was 7 years ago, her hair now reached all the way down mid thigh, she could easily conceal her breasts with her hair if anyone ever came by when she was taking a bath. In the mornings she would be all alone on the huge dungeons, cleaning and fix her hair by looking at her reflection in the water bucket, first she braided her looong ass hair, and then tucked it all underneath her wig carefully, it was very hard, she had to make the braid very thick, and she didn't want to cut her hair she really liked it long.

But still, would it be possible to find love in a hopeless place like this?

* * *

><p>"Ahh…mm…Sasuke-kun—" He slapped her hard, and watched her fall on to the bed.<p>

"It's '-sama', don't forget your place."

"Hai." Her hands traced over his abs under his armor, he had just returned from battle a few hours ago, he was still wearing his armor and his katana was strapped around his hip. "I apologize." She whispered seductively, and got down on her knees, she grabbed his belt but he stopped her by putting a hand over hers. Sasuke pulled her up to her feet, she was about 5'8, only a few inches differ, he was 6'3. He just couldn't help but be gentle with some women, Hiyori, his maid, was not one of them, she didn't give him a challenge at all, he could easily fuck her whenever he wanted and she would be more than willing.

Sasuke pushed her into the bed again, and positioned himself between her legs, she was already wet he noted with a smug smirk. With a mischievous grin he ripped off her underwear and thrust into her. "AH!...Ahh!...You're so big…Sasuke-sama…ah-ah-AH!" He closed his eyes and listened to her moans of pleasure and pleads, it only made his ego increase in size.

She grabbed onto the bed sheets and another cry of pleasure rang through the enormous room. It only got louder, her cries, his grunts and their pants. The king sized bed was creaking with each rough thrust, he put so much power in each thrust his maid started screaming. His ego was on full boost.

When they both came, he didn't waste another second with her and stood up to fix his clothes, before she could even catch her breath, Sasuke grabbed her shoulders and buried his teeth in her neck.

After all, a vampire still needed blood.

When he had almost completely drained her and filled his hunger, Sasuke opened the door and called out. "Guards!" Barely a second later two guards appeared in front of their prince, they knelt down on one knee. "Yes, sir?"

Sasuke went back inside his room, both guards gave each other a confused look, he came back out dragging a half-dead maid with him and threw her to the guards who almost dropped her. "Take her, do what you want with her." With that, he closed the door and went back inside his room, he needed to take a relaxing bath.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to everyone who reviewed! New chapter is out, this one is longer and tell me what you think of this new chapter?<strong>

**What do you think will happen next? Do you like the fact that Sakura's hair is so long? And that Sasuke's a jerk?**

**REVIEW plz review people**


	3. Chapter Two

**Likee…ferseriously…Da'Fuck? So much feedback LOVE IT! Like It makes me want to continue writing! **

**Fun Fact1: The heights of both Sasuke(6'3) and Sakura(5'2) are my and MY crushs' height. Although I'm 5' and he's 6'2, I just added a little to make it more realistic for their ages'ttebayo!**

**Fun Fact2: I was going to actually start writing this chapter next week but the reviews made me excited and motivated to write!**

**Also one last thing before I leave; To everyone who's wondering if there'll be anymore couples, my answer is….YASYASYAS…duh…NaruHina, NejiTen and SuiKa and KibaIno. What SasuSaku fic doesn't have NaruHina?**

* * *

><p>All female slaves were called into the castle today, Sakura figured it would be so the prince could pick a new maid, she had heard that he almost killed his other maid a couple nights ago, and now he was sitting in a huge chair waiting for all the maids to quiet down. She could hear whispering all around her.<p>

"He's so handsome—"

"If only I was a few years younger—"

"I hope I get picked—"

"Sasuke-sama looks really hot—"

And so on. He was really, incredibly handsome, he was tanner than she remembered, his ebony eyes looked over the crowd of women almost as if he was looking for someone, then his eyes finally settled on her own for a moment they held eye contact, before she looked down at the ground, for a moment she wondered how he had even noticed her small form, she was skinny and short, she could barely see the ceiling with all these taller slaves around her.

Sasuke stood up and immediately the room fell quiet, all eyes on him. "All women with black hair stay, everyone else leaves." His voice was clear and it rang through the whole room. He sat down again, waiting for all the disappointed women leave the room.

Sakura blinked, she wasn't expecting that, she guessed that it made sense for her to stay, she did have black hair to the outside world. Now there was only a third of the female slaves left. Sasuke stood up once more and muttered something to one of the guards behind him, who bowed and walked up to the crowd of women. The guard looked around before telling them to stand in a line to meet the prince face to face. As quickly as the words were spoken, the women fought their way to stand in the front. Sakura was pushed and shoved multiple times, she just hoped her wig didn't decide to fall off randomly, she was standing at the very back of the line, only a few other women were behind her, and they were all excited to meet the prince in person, and Sakura was no different.

The line was getting shorter and shorter, Sakura watched as lots of women scurried past the line in tears. Once she got closer she saw the reason why, the prince was sitting in the chair looking incredibly bored, she watched one of the girls barely had walked up the steps before he coldly said "Next." The girl walked out with her head lowered. As the line was cut shorter and shorter, Sakura was getting more and more anxious, there was still a small chance that he would choose her, right?

There were two women in front of her now, the first woman was really cute, she wore a coy smile, she had big plump lips and huge chocolate brown eyes and curly black hair, the second woman was gorgeous, she was tall and had seductive grey eyes, her clothes were tattered and her cleavage was out. Sakura had to strain her neck slightly to look over the tall woman in front of her, just in time to see Sasuke give the girl in front of him a once over before muttering "Next." That same bored look on his face, it looked like the Prince could fall asleep at any time.

The cute girl walked out sobbing, and the other woman stomped out angrily; it was Sakura's turn now, she had barely walked up the steps, when Sasuke turned to the same guard from before and said something she didn't hear. He finally stood up from his ass and walked over to Sakura and put a hand on her shoulder.

The guard walked out and two maids came in instead, when they reached Sakura and the Prince they stopped and bowed politely. They were both incredibly pretty, one had brown hair that was up in two Chinese buns on each side of her head making her resemble a panda, she had huge chocolate brown eyes and flawless olive skin. The other maid was just as pretty, she had fiery red hair and seductive scarlet eyes, the brunette was donning a formal white kimono with a red and gold dragon sliding down while the redhead was wearing a short French maid dress.

"I've decided on her. Get her ready to start tomorrow, and explain everything to her." They maids smiled politely and dragged her out. The slaves all gave her envious looks while they walked past them and out the huge door.

First the maids started a nice chit what with her on their way to…some place she did not know.

"Ano…where are we going…?" The maids both stopped and looked at each other, then turned around and giggled.

The girl with red hair answered "You know how Sasuke-sama just chose you as his new personal maid, right?" Sakura nodded at this. "That means you'll have your own room, just next to his room. You'll even have your own bathtub!"

"Really!" Sakura squealed. The maids giggled again. As they were walking, they introduced themselves.

"I'm Tenten and this is Karin."The brunette said and gestured towards the redhead. "Oh, and first we'll have to go and get your measurements so that they can make more appropriate clothes for a personal maid." Sakura could only nod and listen to Karin and Tenten as they talked about all kinds of things. Sakura found out that Tenten was a personal maid too, but to another royalty, Hyuuga Neji, from the Hyuuga household and the Hyuugas were a very preserved clan, so that explained why she had such formal clothing. On the other hand, Uzumaki Karin was a whole other story; she came from the Uzumaki clan one of the most respected clans that were mysteriously annihilated, with only 3 known survivors; Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Nagato and Uzumaki Karin. No one knows the whereabouts of Nagato, but Naruto is currently one of the strongest soldiers of the Fire Country, Karin was Naruto's cousin and they got along terribly, she was now the personal maid of Hozuki Suigetsu, who, at the age of 16, crowned King, his parents and brother were killed. And apparently Suigetsu was a huge pervert and made her wear the short French maid outfit, they were also having a fling ("Not true!", "Oh, please. Everyone knows you and him are going at it like a pair of rabbits.").

They were at the Uchiha castle because both their masters Suigetsu and Neji had business with the Uchihas and would stay here for a month or two.

"If you live so far away from each other how did you become friends?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Weeell, we actually met at the Hozuki castle. Tenten was totally lost and I totally helped her, then we became friends and wrote to each other every week from then on." Karin explained. Tenten laughed at this. "You make it sound like a love story!" Karin shoved her into the wall and continued walking like nothing happned.

Sakura giggled at their antics. Karin stopped walking and glared at her, about to ask her why she was laughing at them, when suddenly Tenten attacked her from behind, they both fell to the rock hard floor, with Tenten on top holding her down. Karin bit her hand and knocked Tenten off her person. They both stood up glaring at each other then broke out into an uncontrollable laughter, Sakura joined in too.

"But you know Saku-baby, you are really short." Sakura pouted.

"Don't make fun of me!" They both pinched her cheeks and commented on how she was like a little kitten, small with huge eyes.

"You know Sakura, I think we'll be good friends, we'll introduce you to our other girlfriends next time we see each other." Tenten said, making the pinkette smile.

A question popped up in her head and she questioned Karin about it. "Ne, Karin? Shouldn't personal maids be with their masters all the time?"

Karin stopped walking and turned around to her, with a hand on her hips and a finger in the air, it looked like she was about to teach Sakura a big lesson— then Tenten pushed her onto the floor and started talking instead. "Weell— our 'Masters' are having a meeting with the council right now, and we are not allowed to be there. It's like a long break, they should be done soon enough, though—" Karin grabbed her legs and pulled her onto the floor and another fight started.

* * *

><p>Uchiha Itachi one of the most feared men on the planet, yet, right now he wished he could crawl under a rock somewhere and die. His wife, Hana, was angry—not just angry, no, she was murderous, he could feel her inner assassins making plans on how to kill him, but not before putting him through extreme pain and torture.<p>

"Itachi."

"Yes…?" He almost whimpered in fear as the shorter woman approached him slowly.

"Do you or do you not know what this is and how it happened?" She said calmly, but Itachi knew better, and pointed to her stomach where a small bump was visible.

"Our prescious child, who was created when we—"

"Not _that_ you stupid MORON!" He cringed, and almost ran to his foolish little brother, whom he was sure was moping around in a corner somewhere in the castle. "YOU were going to get me some Kiwi, I was craving KIWI! And you came back EMPTY handed! Now my cravings are GONE! And I-I-I'm hungry and I'm getting faaat!" She broke down and started crying, he bent down and hugged her, still confused at how severe her mood swings were getting. It worried him.

"…'Tachi-kun…" She gave him the horniest look ever, with her eyelashes glistening with tears and her eyes half closed, his blood rushed down south. She moved in to kiss him gently. He kissed her back harder, and his hand traveled up to her swollen pregnant breasts— she broke the kiss and glared at him. "What the hell are doing? Did you just try to take advantage of me in my weak state of mind? Ugh! . !" She gave him a hard slap, if any other regular human had been hit by that, they would have flown into the closest wall and their body shape would be imprinted on the wall forever and they would have died before they started flying in the air. Itachi was proud that he was a strong soldier who could withstand hard blows.

Hana was on their bed crying now. He sighed.

What was it that Nara kid always said? Ah, yes…Women are so troublesome…

* * *

><p>She smiled, Sakura had made 3 new friends today. Karin. Tenten. And a woman by the name of Hyuuga Hinata. She was Neji's cousin and one of the prettiest people Sakura had ever seen.<p>

As she massaged the hair products into her long pink mane, she reminisced back on how the young Hyuuga lady had blushed when Naruto, one of the best soldiers in the land and also Karins cousin, had walked by. He greeted them and hugged Hinata like she was a friend, Naruto really didn't care about status, he hadn't even bowed to the Hyuuga duchess. Sakura thought it was weird, but when you think about it, he _was _from a noble clan and his and Hinatas statuses were about the same, his may have even been higher considering the fact that she was female and he, male, and in today's society males were considered of higher status, no matter what.

Sakura stood up, out of the water, she had been in there far too long, she wrapped the big fluffy towels around herself carefully, even the towels were beautiful, the bath oils filled the room with a fruity aroma, after she dried off her body and wrapped another huge fluffy towel around her hair, she grabbed the clean underwear and slipped them on, the only night gown in her rooms closet was a long beautiful gown that was supposed to reach—or she assumed that— your ankles, but Sakura was short and skinny, the gown would occasionally slip off her shoulder and reveal her breast to the world. The material was not silk—thank god— she did not want to sleep in a slippery mess instead of soft cotton.

As she brushed her hair in front of the mirror in her new room she could only think about two things. First: She had never had the luxury of having her own room. Second: Her new master was a vampire, would he drink _her_ blood? She had heard so many scandalous things that went on between the Prince and his Personal maids, would he try to bed her too? Would he ask her about her past? About her family?

'Guess I'll find out tomorrow…'

* * *

><p><strong>Okej, this chapter was longer than the other two, so what do you think?<strong>

**Don't worry, the upcoming chapters will be funnier, have more people speaking and have some SasuSaku fluff. School starts tomorrow morning again, the weekend felt so short… And it 1 am I'm still up and have to wake up in 6 and a half hours **

**Tell me what you think about Itachi and the other characters that made their first appearances. Is Sakuras character too boring?**

**Next update will be in a day or two or three or four.**

**REVIEW**


	4. Chapter Three

…**Personal Slave…**

_**Chapter Three**_

* * *

><p>It was right after the sun had risen that she woke up, she was nervous, she's never been in front of a prince ever, she was sure that somehow she would embarrass herself but what would be worse was if she somehow managed to embarrass the prince, it would certainly be her head. With that thought she threw the covers off of her body, it was quite chilly in her room, her feet touched the cold stone floor and she shivered and walked to the door that led to her bathroom.<p>

_Her_ bathroom. It sounded so luxurious, it made her smile.

The bathroom was pretty spacious, there was a toilet and a sink, a mirror-wall and what made her ecstatic was the bathtub it was big enough for her to lie down in, vertically and horizontally. The bathroom was illuminated by some chakra lamps.

She turned around and looked into the mirror, she was wearing her nightgown, her long pink mane was in a wavy mess and her eyes still held traces of sleep. She did not look presentable at all. First she had to wash her face with cold water, it improves circulation and then she had to find a dress. There should probably be some maids outfits for her to wear in the closet of her new room.

The closet was huge, her eyes nearly bulged out of her eyes when she saw all the beautiful dresses hanged up on racks, there were lots of different dresses in a variety of different styles. Sakura pulled out a red dress, but immediately put it back after realizing how much cleavage it would show. After looking through the dresses she finally picked out a simple dress, it had short sleeves and reached just down to her knees, it was tight around the waist and a little looser at the ends, and then there was a simple white apron on top of it all. It was one of the few dresses that showed a decent amount of cleavage.

Sakura sat down in front of her mirror and combed her hair before tightly braiding it, she put on her short black wig and tucked her braid underneath it along with any stray pink hairs and stood up. With one glance at the mirror she took a deep breath to calm her nerves and walked out of the door.

She blinked and rolled her eyes at her own stupidity. She scratched her head and started walking around looking for someone to ask, but it seemed that the castle was empty. There weren't even any guards here, the pinkette let out a frustrated sigh and started mumbling under her breath. She turned a corner and walked straight into a wall, she rubbed her nose and glared at the wall—wait, since when were walls so warm. She blushed when she realized she was face-to-chest with the prince who's room she was trying to find. He was patiently waiting for her to realize who he was.

Sakura nervously scratched her head (stupid wig was itchy) and laughed. "S-sasuke-sama, I was looking for your room. I don't know if you remember me but I'm your new mai—" She was abruptly cut off when he grabbed her wrist and started dragging her, to what she assumed was his room.

_How rude_

**How hot**

_Shut up_

**Well, he is a spoiled prince, what did you expect?**

_Shut up._

**Just cuz' I'm right.**

_Shut up…_

* * *

><p>Sasuke looked down at the small woman in front of him, she reached up to his chest, but there was still something about him that made his senses tingle. He almost felt hungry for her blood, and that never happened, Sasuke only drank blood once a week at best, he wasn't some weak vampire that needed blood everyday. He was half demon also, courtesy of Orochimaru who had turned him into a demon at 14, which Kakashi had sealed away, but whenever his anger reached a certain point the demon inside him would come out and he couldn't control himself.<p>

"S-sasuke-sama, I was looking for your room. I don't know if you remember me but I'm your new mai—" He cut her off by just grabbing her wrist and started dragging her with him to his room. Sasuke didn't like people who talked too much. It was simply annoying.

They passed several rooms and corners until they were standing in front of a huge mahogany door, with a huge guard in front if it that Sasuke recognized as Juugo.

"Juugo, this is my new slave." The Prince gently pushed the petite woman in front of himself so Juugo could have a good look at her. "Remember her."

Juugo bowed politely and opened the door for them. Sasuke walked in and the new slave followed a second later.

* * *

><p>Sakura's eyed almost bulged out at the size of the Princes' bedroom. If it could even be called that. It was enormous, the room was decorated in black, gold and red, the walls were a rich champagne colour, there was a mahagony, double king sized bed with black woven silk and pillow cases, at the middle of the bed was the Uchiha fan sown in the silk neatly, the rims of the blanket was golden. There was a golden snake going up the leg of the bed. Next to it was a simple dresser, on the opposite end of the room was another mahogany masterpiece, there were dragons carved beautifully all over the big closet, next it stood more than twenty armor suits and even more swords. There was a sofa and a coffe table, a shelf filled with books, two huge windows and even more stuff.<p>

Sakura was totally mesmerized. She didn't even see this kind of luxury in her _dreams_. A cough made her turn around and face the owner of the room who was looking at her, amused at her reaction. Sakura flushed and straightened her posture and tried to find something to say.

"Um..Hi? I-I'm Sakura Haru-Haruki." The pinkette inwardly facepalmed at almost blurting out her real last time.

'**Stupid! If they find out that we're Haruno's they'll cut off our beautiful head!**'

'_Shut up.'_

'**Someday, dear Outer, I will take over.'**

'_Shut up.'_

Sasuke inwardly chuckled. _'So she _is_ a Haruno._'

Sasuke smirked at her. "Since it is your first day, Sakura. I'll give you a hand."

"Really?! Thank you!" She almost screamed in his ear. She had been so nervous that she would have to figure everything out by herself which probably wouldn't have gone so well. Sasuke tched and sighed. Shikamaru was right, women were troublesome. And annoying.

She smiled at him and Sasuke found himself smirking back at her. His eyebrow twitched. This little thing somehow reminded him of the Dobe.

'**Aww, look at her little smile and…her little boobies.'**

Sasuke made sure to punch the crap out of his Inner.

'**And look at her neck. Wanna sucky?'**

'_I'm going to __**kill **__you.'_

'**Well ya' can't so, ha!'**

"So what do I do first—no, actually, when do I start? If you travel, do I come with you? Where's the kitchen? Do I have to cook, because I can only make soup and onigiri and dango—"

"You talk too much."

Sakura nervously scratched her wig and laughed. "Sorry, sometimes I get carried away."

She grinned at him sheepishly and Sasuke found his eyebrow twitching again, she reminded him too much the Dobe.

"So can we be friends…?" She smiled sweetly at him this time and reached out her hand. Sasuke glared at her. She was too much like Naruto. He made a note in his head to never let them meet, it would be the end of him.

And so Sasuke found himself taking her smaller hand in his bigger one.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo, whatya' think? Also, if you're interested I have another story called <strong>**Barbie****, if you have time, please check it out **

**Special thanks to all the Guests' and DawnWitman, CherryblossomWarrior, silversword4, SunnyBurst30, BRSxANE, Kors Anders, Elodia9000, Hitomi Of The Sand, Crystal, dino, TREAT, Bad Ass Female Fighter, Mine83, Bears of the west, ElevatedJewel and mannuj. Thank you for reviewing. **

**REVIEW**


	5. Chapter Four

**Hitomi Of The Sand****: Guuurl, your review was longer than most of my chapters. And I wil make the chapters longer. Here's one that's s little longer, for you bae **** And about the Sakura kidnapping, I feel like that is too….cliché? I stopped updating this story 2 months ago because I didn't have any ideas as to what could happen, but now I'm back and I have a some really good stuff. Thank you for the suggestions.**

**ElevatedJewel****: I am a sadist, what can I say XD**

**ScarlettknightYu****: Why thank you!**

**Waterlilly1688****: Thank you. More's coming!**

**Also, guys, you can check my profile to see if there's going to be any updates soon and if not, then when the next update will be.**

**I was going to wait until next week to do this chapter but, I'm going to be up all night so I better write this chapter and update it. Tomorrow is school and we're already preparing for these big tests that are probably more than 30% of our grades. School is already killing me.**

* * *

><p><strong>…Personal Slave…<strong>

_**Chapter Four**_

* * *

><p><em>A whole week had gone by. People in the castle were waiting for Sasuke to get tired of Sakura and get a new maid. But little did they know what went on in Sasuke's room.<em>

* * *

><p>Sakura sighed, it had been a week, they were friends…kind of. The pinkette had picked up on what to do quickly; in the mornings he ate his breakfast with his family, and after that she would wake up get ready and walk to his room, ask the guard if Sasuke was in yet or not, if he was she would go in and get ordered around until it was time for lunch, and after lunch she would follow him to the training grounds watch him spar with different people, everyone used their chakra to fight and it was amazing to watch different people from different clans use their techniques. And then after that she would accompany him to a meeting and wait for him to finish outside, more ordering around poor Sakura and then she would be dismissed.<p>

It was morning and Sakura was walking to Sasuke's room, today, Juugo was standing guard again, she grinned at him and he smiled at her and opened the door for her before she could even ask him if Sasuke was in or not, with a small 'thank you' Sakura walked in, she had found out that Juugo was an animal lover, you wouldn't think so, especially since he was so muscular and scary, but she had seen him take care of a small bird and nurture it back to full health, you really can't judge a book by its cover.

The Prince was sitting down on his sofa going over a long scroll, looking very pissed. He looked like he was going to burn down…something, she still wasn't sure what.

"What's wrong, Princey?" She saw him twitch and patted her own back for getting on his nerves. He could kill her, but it was worth it.

"Several Kings are requesting for me to stay with them for a few days."

"So?" Free food. Why was he pissed abut free food.

"They also, want me to meet their daughters. The elders are insisting I go." Sakura almost felt bad for him. Almost. Spoiled , did that mean she would be alone at the castle? Sakura only interacted with Sasuke and no one else.

"What about me?" She pouted at him. He stood up, and walked over to her and patted her wig, Sasuke made sure to move it a little bit, he saw the panic in her eyes and acted like he hadn't noticed her scalp moved.

"Wanna come?" He smirked down at her and she smiled.

"Well, since you insist I come, then I guess I shall." Sasuke rolled his eyes at her, she was weird, he'd never met any woman who actually had humor.

"Why don't you pack you bags then? We'll be leaving tonight."

"EEH? B-but I don't have time to pack my bag and your!"

"I think I can manage packing some clothes by myself, dearest slave."

"I am a maid, thank you very much, not a slave. Maid. M-A-I-D."

"You do know that if you get on my nerves too much, I'll kill you." She pouted up at him again.

"Demo, Princey-chan, we're friends."

"And I am also your master. You should start calling me that."

"Hai. Master-chyan." He frowned.

"Sakura."

"Princey." Sakura saw the huge vein forming on his forehead and applauded herself inwardly.

'Better leave before he actually kills us.'

'I agree.'

'Oh my Jashin! You agreed with me! This calls for a celebration.'

'Who is Jashin?'

'A made up God. Jashinism is actually a religion.'

'Not.'

'Is too.'

'Is not.'

'Bitch.'

'I thought we were the same person, doesn't that mean you are insulting youself?'

'Shut up.'

'Gladly.'

"You're dismissed for now, go pack your bags, the carriages will be coming at midnight. Slave." She huffed and stomped out muttering about how much of a jerk her _Master_ was.

Before she knew it she was standing in front of the door to her room, the pinkette fished out the key and unlocked the door. She really didn't have much. Just some underwear, a few boring maid dresses and two or three dress gowns, Sakura didn't own any accessories, the only thing in the room was a comb and a few hair ties. That was all she was going to pack.

'**Hey, stupid, I gotta question!'**

'_Don't you always?'_

'**Where are you going to put all these things?'**

'_In a bag, Sherlock.'_

'**Yeah, sweety, we don't have a bag.'**

'…'

'**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!'**

'…'

'**HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAA!'**

'_What am I going to do now?_' She groaned. Just when Sakura was going to talk _all_ the way back to Sasukes room and ask for bag or where she could get one. She grabbed the handle of her door and angrily swung it open, only to come face to chest with someone's chest,again, she looked up—it was Juugo and he was holding two medium sized bags.

"Sasuke-sama asked me to bring you this. He forgot to give them to you." She took the bags he held out for her and smiled at him.

"Thank you, Juugo." He nodded and walked away. Sakura closed the door and started packing.

* * *

><p>His parents, brother and sister-in-law were there by the carriage to see him off. Sakura was in the carriage waiting for him. As he finished saying goodbye to his mother and father he moved on to Itachi and Hana, before he could say anything Hana started crying. Sasuke didn't handle crying women well, men, he could just punch, but with women he didn't know what to do.<p>

"Oh, Sasu-chan, Big Sis is gonna miss you so much." She glomped him and started crying all over his armor, Sasuke awkwardly patted her back.

"Ne, when I come back I hope to see my nephew or niece." Sasuke said smirking, he was actually excited to be an uncle, which was surprising since it would be a mini-Itachi, and Sasuke hated his brother. Hana pulled away from the hug.

"Awwww. Sasuke-kun, you're just so sweet." She hugged him again and let go. Sasuke nodded at his older brother who nodded back and walked to the carriage. A guard, Sasuke couldn't see his face, opened the door for him and Sasuke walked in. His bag was already in the carriage and his armor was sealed in a scroll so he wouldn't have to carry around another heavy bag. He sat down in front of Sakura and sighed, his clothes were uncomfortable, he was wearing the expensive clothes his mother bought for him and was now forcing him to wear them. They were headed for Kuma no Kuni, Land of Bears, it only had one ninja village and that was Hoshigakure, The Village Hidden Among Stars, but they were headed for the castle of one of the royal families of Kuma, The Fujiwara clan, they were extremely strict when it came to marriage and forced their daughters into marriage early, and the male, preferably of royalty blood, would choose which daughter he wanted and they would marry her off, but, if the man wasn't interested in taking any of the daughters' hand in marriage, they would severely punish the girls.

From what Sasuke knew, the Fujiwara main branch only had three people, in the last 10 years Fujiwara main branch _women_ had all been found dismembered, when a male got married, the woman he married to would soon after, the marriage be found maimed. Nobody knew why or who was responsible but people said it was a curse and that the curse would be erased if a vampire married into the family. And yippi! Guess what Sasuke was? No, he's not a cookie. He's a _vampire._ Geez, you people…

The three members left were the head of the clan and his twin daughters. The daughters were almost 28 and Sasuke was only 23. They were the only women left in the main branch, it made you wonder…

"Achoo!" A sneeze startled Sasuke, he turned away from the window and to his companion, Sakura. She was glaring at him annoyed.

"It's cold…and you've been talking out loud all this time."

"…"

"It's okay, Princey, no need to be embarrassed, it happens to the best of us." He turned around and looked out the window and hoped she didn't catch the small blush creeping up his cheeks.

He coughed and tried to change the subject. "We're going to stop by the nearest village to eat and buy some appropriate clothes." She raised her eyebrow in question.

"What do you mean, _sire_?" She mocked and questioned at the same time.

"The Fujiwara are traditional, we'll stop by the closest village and buy some kimonos for you." He saw her eyes widen in excitement.

"Really?!"

"Yes, if you behave."

"I will! I will!" She was grinning like a child, he almost smiled back at her. Almost.

Throughout the whole first hour she kept smiling and humming and giggling and annoying him. He frowned. He was getting hungry.

Sasuke closed his eyes and rested his head against the wall of the carriage and sighed. He was tired, it was really late. Sakura was already asleep. She had actually lied down and comfortably fallen asleep, she was short so lying down on a bench wasn't a problem. Being 6'3 wasn't really fabulous all the time.

* * *

><p>Sakura woke up when she felt the smell of food reach her nostrils, her stomach grumbled and her eyes opened up. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and stretched like a cat. She looked out the window and gasped. They were in a town, the streets were bustling with people and random food stands were everywhere, she smelled grilled chicken and corn and curry, her mouth watered. She could <em>suggest<em> that the prince eats here, since they had been travelling all night she was _suuure_, he was hungry, but really _she_ was the one who wanted to eat the food.

She turned over to Sasuke and almost stopped breathing. He was still peacefully sleeping, his eyes were closed with his bangs framing his face, he looked so beautiful, she almost wanted to cuddle up next to him and sleep again. She quickly shook those thoughts out of her head and called and tried to wake him up.

"Sasuke-sama. Sasuke-sama." She didn't really like calling him that, but she had to show _some_ respect. She put her hand on his bicep and put a little pressure on her hand to shake him— Sasuke grabbed her wrist in a bruising hold and sneered at her. She squeaked. She saw his sharp fangs, glistening in the sun, they looked crazy sharp and she gulped. When he recognized her he closed his mouth and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Your first time seeing a vampire's teeth?" She nodded. He smirked smugly at her and raised his eyebrow.

"Well? Why did you wake me up?" His question made her forget the previous moment.

"I thought that we could buy clothes here, and also eat…" He snorted. Sasuke stuck his head out the carriage and called out to the man at the front controlling the horses.

"Yes, Master?"

"We'll stop here for a break. I need to purchase a few things. You too, take a break."

"As you wish, Sasuke-sama."

The carriage was stopped and Sakura took a deep breath, fresh air. Finally. They got out, Sasuke talked to the man and Sakura looked around the place excitedly. Food. Food. Food.

From the corner of her eyes, she saw Sasuke put on a cloak.

"Are you sensitive to the sun?"

"No, that's a myth." He threw a cloak at her too, and she glared at him.

"It's too hot."

"Just wear it." He sighed in frustration.

"Why?"

"So no one recognizes us."

"No one knows who I am!"

"But they'll know you're a slave, by your clothes. Come, we'll buy some kimonos for you first."

"What about one for you?"

"I already brought some with me." He started walking in a random direction and she ran after him. Sakura couldn't help the feeling that something bad was going to happen.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright. So next chapter will be up in a few days because you know, school takes away all your time. This chapter was like 900 words longer than usual? So gimme some applause. Thank you for the 93 follows and review. I want to know what you think about this story. Like the SasuSaku friendship?<strong>


End file.
